Parker's Life
by Xcapedphsycho101
Summary: Who is Megan and what does she have to do with Jarod
1. Chapter 1

Parker's Life  
  
Summary: When parker is shot and taken out of her home who will save her?  
  
After The Pretender movie  
  
pg.-13  
  
Parker chased Jarod down the alley   
  
"Jarod Stop! I'll shoot you!" she aimed and fired but Sydney had moved her gun out of the way and she hit a tin trash can.  
  
"Syd, your really starting to be a pain in my ass. Do you want rat boy back or not?"  
  
"You know I do Parker." but she had walked off  
  
Parker got home, got a bottle of vodka and lay on her couch to listen to her messages.  
  
"Message 1, 2:45 pm Miss Parker I am going to be out of town for a couple of days. I put Lyle in charge so things should go through smoothly while i'm gone."  
  
"Great Freddy himself running a mad house." she rolled her eyes Parker got up and went off to bed. She was dead tired. Chasing Jarod around in San Francisco was exhausting.   
  
It was around 2 am when someone jumped through her window and shot parker in the back. She later woke up in a abandon warehouse chained to a pole.  
  
"Miss Parker, so nice to see you again".  
  
"Who are you?" Parker asked still dazed and in pain from the bullet the was put in her back.  
  
"You don't recognize my voice? Its me, Bridget.  
  
Lyle's Office  
  
"Mr. Broots, where is that lovely sis of mine?"  
  
"IiiI don't know sir."  
  
"Well find out! I'm not paying you to sit on your ass all day!"  
  
"I'll get right on it."  
  
Broots stumbled out of his office and ran into Sydney.  
  
"Careful Broots." Sydney chuckled as he helped his friend up  
  
"Syd, Miss Parker didn't show up for work today. Do you think everything is ok?"  
  
"Yea, I'm sure she is just running a little late that's all. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Yea, your probably right.  
  
The Abandon Warehouse  
  
"Where are the scrolls god dammit!" Bridget yelled  
  
"What are you deaf or just fuckin stupid I said I don't know!" Parker yelled back then screamed as the pain of the knife digging into her skin took over.  
  
"Now one more time where are the scrolls!"  
  
"How the hell should I know!"  
  
"Wrong answer!" and Bridget kicked her in the gut and left her.  
  
Sydney's Office  
  
"Syd, its been 3 days. Where is she?" Broots asked worried  
  
"I think its time we check her house."  
  
When they arrived at her house they searched through it. Her door was closed. They weren't sure if they should go in or not.  
  
"Syd, why don't you go first."   
  
"Fine."  
  
Sydney walked in and stepped on a piece of glass. There was shattered glass all over the floor and blood stain on the bed.  
  
"Oh god." Broots mouth dropped.  
  
"Syd, what if she's dead?"  
  
"She's not! Don't say that!" he yelled.  
  
"Your right. I'm sorry. What do we do?" " Well we could start by watching this tape I got in the mail." Lyle said  
  
"MmmMr Lyle" Broots stuttered  
  
Lyle put in the tape  
  
"Mr Lyle,Sydney,and Mr.Broots. You all know and love Miss Parker,and you would do anything to save her. If I don't get the scrolls in 2 weeks she's dead. If I do, you will get what's left of her.  
  
"Say hi, Miss Parker."  
  
She didn't. She was to weak. Her face and body was bloody. She was bruised to the point where she looked like the inside of an ink pen.  
  
Then she ordered a guy to kick her  
  
"Ah!" Parker yelled  
  
"Bye now" Bridget smiled and the tape went off  
  
"That bitch!" yelled Lyle  
  
"Why do you care! You to are probably working together!" Yelled Broots  
  
"Look i'm not perfect. For from it actually. But she my sister and I won't let her die!" He yelled  
  
"If she dies i'll be the one killing her" he mumbled on his way out  
  
"How do we find her?"Broots asked  
  
"Broots, trace all her phone call from the last 2 weeks. Maybe we can get an address."   
  
"Ok." Broots was walking out when Sydney called to him  
  
"And get all the info you can on Lyle. Everything. Where he lived, friends houses,neighbors,enemies everything. He might be hiding her there."  
  
"You really think Lyle is apart of this?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Broots did what he was told. Almost 2 weeks had gone by and still nothing. Parker was tortured more and more. Lyle had his own investigation on. He was working day in and day out trying to figure out where she was  
  
Hawaii  
  
Jarod was in Hawaii with both his parents. His father had found his mtoher about 2 months ago. They were all have a family vacation. But Jarod didn't know what was happening while he was gone  
  
"There! That's where she's at!" Lyle jumped out of chair and ran to his car. Put in his key turned it and it stopped  
  
"What! Come on! Dammit! Sam! Can I use your car? Thanks." He took the keys without an answer. He drove off to a bumpy road. When he got there it was about 10:40 pm  
  
He slowly got out of the car. Looking through the window he saw the gun aimed and Parker. He walked in   
  
"Bridget, so sorry i'm late." he acted as if he was there to help Bridget not Parker  
  
"Great." she smiled and threw her lolly pop in the trash.  
  
" So Mr Lyle, should I or do you want to do to?" she asked smiling  
  
"I'll do it."   
  
Miss Parker's eye widened. Hoping someone would save her. Something would go wrong. She knew he'd do it. Lye took the gun and aimed it Parker.   
  
"Bye sis."   
  
she closed her eyes and heard a gun fire. She opened them and Bridget was dead on the floor. He shot her. She was amazed. Then the gun was aimed at her. She held her breathe, then she heard a bang and let it out. He had shot off the handcuffs. He helped her up and took the tape off of her mouth. She couldn't really walk so to her surprise he carried her. Not over his shoulder but he cradled her.   
  
He drove straight to the nearest hospital.  
  
"Help! She needs help!" he yelled which is what woke her up.  
  
"What happened?" a nurse asked  
  
"Someone beat the crap out of her!"  
  
"Okay put her on the gurney and we will take care of her."  
  
"Please don't let her die."  
  
" They wheeld her off."  
  
Lyle decided to call Sydney. He thought she would want him to know.  
  
"Sydney." Sydney answered  
  
"Sydney its me, Lyle. I found Parker. She safe. Bridget's dead. Were at Vally Night Hospital."  
  
"Is she ok?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Okay. We will be right there."  
  
2 hours had gone by and he hadn't heard from Sydney or the doctor  
  
"Mr. Lyle?" A doctor called  
  
"That's me." Lyle stood up and rushed over to the doctor.  
  
"Hi, i'm Doctor Lansing. Your sister is doing well. We had to take her up to surgery but she's healing now."  
  
"Can I see her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thank you." he shook the doctors hand and walked off  
  
Parker's Room 314  
  
"Parker?" he asked as he walked in  
  
She was turned on her side so her back was facing him  
  
"Lyle i'm not feeling well. Could you just not talk. They won't let me drink. The only think they gave me was 2 advils, and that sure in hell isn't going to help. So just be quiet.  
  
He chuckled  
  
"Okay."  
  
A couple of minutes had gone by and she started to moan in pain.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My head."  
  
"Here." he gave her about 3 more advils  
  
She took it and swallowed it  
  
"Lyle, why are you being nice. That's not your thing. Your starting to scare me."  
  
He chuckled  
  
"Miss Parker!" Broots ran in and gave her a soft hug.  
  
"Broots get off me."  
  
"Right sorry" he blushed  
  
"Well i'll leave you guys alone." Lyle walked out. He stood by the door for a couple of seconds until she saw him and he smiled and left 


	2. Lyles Secret

Lyles Secret  
  
"Parker, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Peachy."  
  
He chuckled  
  
"So what's with Lyle? He seems weird. Like he's up to something."Asked Broots  
  
" I dunno. All I know is that he saved my life."  
  
"Speaking or Lyle, Parker we found something about him."  
  
"Right, heres the article."  
  
"What article?" she read  
  
Anna Marie Bowman Found brutally beaten,stabbed,and tortured to death. Brother Bobby Bowman found locked infront of her same, but he was alive. Brother denied what happened and said a neighbor did it. Mother wasn't home. Investigated by a Det. Thomas Malorey.  
  
"Syd, I want you to find him and bring him."  
  
"Already ahead of you. Thomas."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Likewise. Tell me all about it.  
  
" Well Bobby and Anna were both found in the basement locked up facing eachother. Anna was found dead. Bobby was close to dead but wasn't."  
  
"How old were they?"  
  
"Bobby was 10 she was 8."  
  
"Omg!What do you think really happened?"  
  
"Well I was alone with him one day. Did get all I wanted out of him but he said his father did it. But the next when I came to his house he was bruised up more then he already was. I knew his father wanted him to keep it a secret. After that his grades when down. He was close with her. He was always there to protect her. I guess he felt like he failed after she died."  
  
" Well, thanks for you time." Parker gave him a smile and he left  
  
"Omg! Lyles childhood was as bad as mine.I wonder if he ever got psychiatry."  
  
"Miss Parker, her birthday."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Get me up!"  
  
"No Parker your not well."  
  
"Fuck well! I said get me up!"  
  
They did as she asked and she ordered Sam to drive her down where she was buried.  
  
Parker got out and walked slowly to where he was  
  
"I'm sorry about your sister."  
  
"Parker you shouldn't be out here. Your still weak and its cold."  
  
"I am the cold. Remember i'm ice queen."  
  
he smiled  
  
"She didn't do anything wrong. It was me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"My father had this baseball signed by Babe Ruth. He told us not to touch it. Anna always played baseball. She loved. She asked me one day to play with her and her friends. I hit their baseball in the lake and they couldn't find it. So I got my dads baseball and we used that one. I hit into a mud puddle. We told him the we used it and it got dirty. And he asked "Who got it out?" and she said "I did daddy, i'm sorry." and I didn't have the guts to say I did. He hit her and she fell to the ground. It's my fault she is dead. I should've died Parker.  
  
"Lyle, you were just kids."  
  
"Yea, but I got her dead! She's gone!" he started to cry and fell to her knees. Parker had never seen this side of Lyle. She never knew he was soft and gentle inside.  
  
She bent down hugged him. He picked his arm up and held her hand. They were like that for almost an hour.  
  
Parker was back at her house. They gave the hospital enough money to talk them into bringing the gurney and the equipment to her house. Lyle and Syndey were in the living room and Broots went home to his kid.  
  
Lyle yawned and opened his eyes. Sydney was still dead asleep on the couch. He chuckled a little at the site of Sydney. He was just smiling.  
  
"Must be a good dream." lyle mumbled  
  
He got up to check on Parker. He opened the door slightly enough to see that she was still soundly asleep as well. Lyle walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. It slowly pored into the container and then into his cup. Sydney had finally woken up and was drinking coffee with him. Lyle was sitting there thinking of what he could say to start a conversation. Sydney was thinking the same thing. Then Parker came and broke the silence  
  
"Morning." she said grumpy  
  
"She needs a cup coffee." Lyle said sarcastically  
  
Sydney chuckled. Parker just stared at him while she drank her coffee. That's when Lyles cell rang  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Wow, he has manners. That's a shocker." Lyle just gave her a glare as Sydney chuckled  
  
"Lyle." he answered  
  
"Mr.Lyle, how is everything in The Centre?"  
  
"Ah, Mr. Raines how've you been?" Lyle said it loud enough for Parker to hear.  
  
"Yes, everything's fine."  
  
"Fine? Nothing is ever fine. We don't have Jarod! Or do we?"  
  
"No sir, we don't have Jarod."  
  
"O.k i'll be back in a couple of days."  
  
"O.k. See you then." he shut his phone.  
  
"Where is that wheezing sonofabith?" Parker asked not really interested  
  
"Jamaica."  
  
"Jamaica? What the hell is he doing there."   
  
"I don't think I wanna know."  
  
Days had gone by and Raines soon arrived home to rule this hell hole also known as The Centre. Jarod started leaving clues for Parker and Lyle to chase. They were different. In The Centre they still acted as if they hated eachother but outside they acted like brother and sister. One day Parker and Lyle were at a restaurant call "Bob Evans". They were in the middle of eating and laughter when Jarod came in and saw them. He was in town and was hungry. He was about to run off when he saw them laughing together. He decided to stay and find out what was up. He sat down at a table in the far back where they couldn't see him or hear him. He decided to call up Parker.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Miss Parker, I didn't know how much fun you and Lyle really have together."  
  
"What? Where are you?"  
  
"Oh no where you couldn't find me."  
  
"Oh your a dead lab rat Jarod!"  
  
"No see if you bring me in, Raines is going to want to why you to were at a restaurant together laughing and found me. Then he'll know how you to really feel about eachother."  
  
"Blackmail?"  
  
"That's what its called."  
  
he walked out and gave her a wave.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Pez head knows we don't hate eachother."  
  
"And that's a problem because......?"  
  
"Well he could tell Sydney, Broots or maybe even RAINES!"  
  
"Oh." 


	3. The Girl

I didn't like how old they were so right now Parker and Lyle are 32 and Jarod is 35. You guys can figure out the rest  
  
Lyle choice  
  
"Have a good night Parker." Lyle said dropping Miss Parker off at her house.  
  
"You too."  
  
They smiled and she walked off. Lyle didn't feel like going home so he went to a club.   
  
"Club 04" lyle muttered to himself. He got out of is car and walked in. They were playing Ushers Yeah. He had never heard the song before but he liked it. He sat down near the bar and ordered scotch on the rocks.  
  
"Bad day?" A lady in about her 20s asked him  
  
"Kind of." he answered. He wasn't sure if she was even over 21. She looked like she was 16.  
  
"So, how old are you?"  
  
"25. You?"  
  
"32."  
  
"Mmm" she half grunted  
  
"Seems you had a bad day yourself"  
  
"Yea you could say that again."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well do you want the bad, the worst, or the humiliating?"  
  
"Wow, i'll go for the bad."  
  
"I lost my job"  
  
"The worst?"  
  
"Kicked out of my house."  
  
"Humiliating?"  
  
"My boyfriend was playing me the whole time and mostly everyone knew. Oh and he was cheatin' on me with my best friend." She said sighing  
  
"Gee, maybe you need another one." he ordered another vodka.  
  
"So what do you do?"  
  
"I work for a business."  
  
"That requires you to have a gun."  
  
He looked at her and downed another drink  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
"Sam Yode. You?"  
  
"Lye."  
  
"Lye....?" "Um....." he was trying to think of a last name Johnson,Hall,Micheals. Where's Jarod when you need it. Parker! That's it. "Parker,Lyle Parker."  
  
"Nice to meet you Lyle Parker. Look I have to go. Here's my number." She wrote on a napkin. 421 742 3943.  
  
Lyle looked at his watch and it was 2:30am. He was dead tired.  
  
"Check!"  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP." Parker's alarm went off at 6:30am.   
  
"Ah..... My head." her eyes were still closed. She opened her eyes and there was a man sitting on her bed staring at her.  
  
Lyle's House  
  
He rolled out of bed and went into his kitchen. He got a cup of coffee and sat down to think. He thought about Parker "she really isn't that bad. Why have I hated her?" He thought inside his head. It was already 6:45. If he didn't hurry he was going to be late for work.  
  
Parker's House  
  
" Jarod what are you doing here?" she asked getting up not really caring  
  
"I need your help. Its important." He looked down at the floor when he was talking.  
  
"What now wonderboy?"  
  
"Its about Emily."  
  
"Your sister?" Parker stopped to look at him this time.  
  
"Yea, I found out she had a kid."  
  
"What happened to her?" Parker asked already knowing what had happened  
  
"The Centre took her. When she was 2." Parker came and sat next to him.  
  
"Parker, I need you to find out where she is. Emily named her April. I don't know if that is still her name or not."  
  
"Jarod......" She looked into his eyes and saw how much he wanted to save. The fear and the sadness. Jarod was so complicated. He has so many feelings inside him he keeps from everyone.  
  
"I'll do what I can."  
  
"Thank you." He smiled and left  
  
Lyle and Parker both arrived and The Centre together.  
  
"Morning Parker." he smiled  
  
"Morning. Hey Lyle."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I need to talk to you about something later."  
  
"Lunch"  
  
"Great"  
  
"Ok see you then  
  
"Mr Lyle you have a client waiting in your office" Broots told him.  
  
"O.k. Thanks."  
  
"Hello? You are?"  
  
" Chuck Mannaple."  
  
"O.k. Mr Mannaple what do you need?"  
  
"I heard you can find people fast."  
  
"Um... who do you need to find?"  
  
"My ex! She left me and took my kids!"  
  
"Ok.... you need to see Mr Broots for that kind of help."  
  
"NO! I want you."  
  
"Miss Parker I need you to sign this." It was a package.  
  
She opened and it and it was a big box of flowers. She sighed.  
  
"Who are those from?"  
  
"Jarod." She said as she put them on her desk and sat down.  
  
Sydney smiled  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing....."  
  
"O.k so what's you ex's name.  
  
"Sam Mclaine."  
  
"Ok. We have 15 results. 1 in utah 3 in kansas 1 in New York"  
  
"Stop that's her!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea her mom lives there."  
  
"Ok heres the address and my business card and cell me if you need any more help."  
  
"Ok thanks. I'll have my attorney send you the money."  
  
Mclaine Residents  
  
There were 3 children watching "Pimp my ride" on mtv and a mother on the phone.   
  
"Ding Dong!" the doorbell rang  
  
"I'll get it!" the little boy got up but his older sister pushed him down  
  
"MOM! Megan pushed me!"  
  
"I'm on the phone!"  
  
Megan answered her door. She frightened by who she saw and locked the screen door as fast a she could  
  
"Who is it!?" Her little brother and sister Mikey and Sarah asked  
  
"MmmmMom" she whispered  
  
"What!?"she yelled annoyed  
  
"IiiIt's DdDaddy."  
  
Her mom dropped the phone and her face showed total fear. Megan take your brother and sister to your room.  
  
"OOOOoOk"  
  
"Come on." she told them  
  
"NO! I wanna see daddy!" Mikey ran over to the door and unlocked it  
  
"DADDY!" he jumped into his arms and he hugged him.  
  
Chuck walked into the house and Sarah gave him a hug.  
  
"Hey Megan"  
  
"What do you want" Megan asked scared of what he might do .  
  
"Is that anyway to greet your father?"He asked politely  
  
"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" he yelled she ran off  
  
"Hi Sam. Where've you been?"  
  
"Max.... WwwWhat do you want."  
  
he hit her and she fell to the ground  
  
"LlLook i'm sorry. I should've taken the kids."  
  
"I don't care about the funking kids. You left me with all those bills I had to pay off in prison. Was there for 4 years."  
  
He hit her again and again then kicked her. Yelling about what she did to him  
  
"You took all the pictures of them. All of them!"  
  
"DAD STOP PLEASE." Megan came out crying."  
  
"Get the fuck in your room!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"What?" he hit her. She hit him back  
  
"what you do to her! You bitch and he went over to the mother and hit her! Again and again and again while Megan pleaded for him to stop then he heard the sirens. Sarah had called the cop. Chuck ran out the back door and left. He had left his jacket and megan went through it. All she found was a business card and on the back it said ask for Mr Lyle.  
  
Megan's mom went to the hospital and her brother and sister were sent to a room to talk to a counselor. Megan sat in chair next to a pay phone. She got up and dialed the number on Mr Lyles business card.  
  
"Lyle Speaking"  
  
"Mr Lyle?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you know a Chuck Mannaple."  
  
"Yes. I saw him just the other day. He was looking for his girl friend and kids. Why?"  
  
"Can I see you."  
  
"um.. Sure. Where are you at."  
  
She told him the info and he had Max bring her back in the limo.  
  
"Broots!"  
  
"YYYYes Miss Parker?"  
  
"Where Lyle?"  
  
"He is in a meeting."  
  
"Get him out!"  
  
"Its very important."  
  
"I DON'T CARE!"  
  
"OOooOK Miss Parker  
  
"Excuse me Mr Lyle.  
  
"Mr Broots I am in a meeting."  
  
"I know that but Miss Parker is very well ugh cranky today."  
  
"Send her in."  
  
"Lyle. I need to talk to you"  
  
"Sis, can you not see I am in a meeting?"  
  
"What time are you going to be done?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Parker walked out  
  
"OK Megan. So where are you staying?"  
  
"Nowhere right now."   
  
"Ok i'll have Max take you to your house and get your stuff. You can stay at my place."  
  
"Broots!"  
  
"Yyyes"  
  
"I need you to find out who April is. She was brought into The Centre about 11 years ago."  
  
"Does she have a last name?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Miss Parker that's going to take a lot of time."  
  
"JUST DO IT!"  
  
Megan arrived at Lyles house  
  
"Yea... nice apartment."  
  
Lyle smiled  
  
"It's the best I could do.  
  
"Miss Parker! I found something on April."   
  
"What?"  
  
"She was adopted by Sam Mclaine and Chuck Mannaple."  
  
"They changed her name to Megan." 


End file.
